the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sozo meets Claude
Claude Beauchamp: “Finally.” Claude lowered his shoulders in relief. “Each sample is organised” It had taken Claude a solid week to organise all of his new poisons and vials after returning from his trip to France. “Now, wherefore…urhk..” Claude doubled over violently. “Curses…I hath forgotten to…” Claude fell to his knees. He had run out of blood bags part way though his trip and, after getting so lost in his organisation, had forgotten to hunt when he had returned. He brought a shaky hand to his face. Animal blood wouldn’t cut it; he knew it was already to late but he could try. He just had to be fast. He couldn’t use his superhuman abilities being this weak. He would just have to hope that no one would be up this late at night. Gathering himself up off the floor Claude opened his door praying no one would accidentally come across his path, lest they be eaten. Catt Hatter:' *Despite it having been a long day, Sozo was too restless' to sleep. Night was one of the few times he felt comfortable moving about the halls. With no one awake in sight, he could breathe easy in the normally bustling hall. His red and brown eyes traced potential paths through the hall and around the display cases. Taking a deep breath, he charged at one of the pillars that stretched all the way to the ceiling. Without pause he planted his feet one in front of the other and ran up the support as far as he could before losing the momentum. His hands slapped down on the third story banister and he hauled himself over. Only the third floor, he needed to do more training. Just before he was about to take off running again, he heard a door open on the far side of the hall. He ducked behind the pillar and carefully snuck a peek at the source. It was a blond boy in rather old style clothes, he looked like he was about to be sick. Sozo quietly pulled his head back behind the pillar and hoped he hadn't been noticed.* Claude Beauchamp: *Claude dashed out of his room in a panic to get out of the society. He stumbled down the hall clutching himself in pain. He just reached the top of the stairs when he picked up on something in the room. He could feel a presence but he could not sense exactly where, at any other time he would have been able to pinpoint its location. His senses were naturally heightened to make him the perfect killer but in his weak state he could only feel someone watching him. He hoped whatever it was that it did not have blood* Catt Hatter:' *Sozo held his breath behind the pillar. Why had the boy' stopped? Had he seen him? Sozo really hoped not, he didn't want to talk to anyone. His heart began to beat harder as stress and a lack of breathing began to deplete his body's oxygen reserves. Just go away! He thought, blood beginning to pound in his slightly pointed ears as the moment dragged on.* Obtained From A Dark Night in London Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts